Seducing The Dark Side
by Vera Righta
Summary: What would some people do in the name of love? Would you turn to the Dark Side, even though you have been taught differently? Would you throw your entire life away in the name of love?
1. Laughter

Author: Hallie Marie

Author E-mail: hypergal1987@hotmail.com

Title: Seducing the Dark Side

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Three years after Ginny left Hogwarts, we meet up with her on her quest to get power. Is power really what Ginny wants? Or is power the only way to win over the love of her life'? 

In a room, full of laughter, a young lady sits in a corner, not talking to anyone, just thinking. As the young lady looks at everyone present in the room, she thinks about how they have contributed to her life. What they have done, have they made her sad or have they made her joyous? Or, have they just been people in people who not contributed to anything in her life?

Firstly, Molly Weasley, her mother, whom loved her daughter very much, but never found enough time with her, always busy with one thing or another. Not ever really paying attention to her daughter, there would be times when Molly wouldn't address the child, not knowing she was in the room.

Her father, Arthur Weasley, he was a good father, trying his hardest to provide a good life for his wife and seven children. Whenever he was not working though, he was off tinkering with Muggle contraptions. Muggle things for goodness sake, did he not realize just how he was affecting the lives of his children, exposing them to such horrid things?

Fred and George, the jokers of the family, having opened a joke shop the year after graduating from Hogwarts. The shop had been an instant hit, though for two years they had been quite big headed about their shop, until Arthur had given them a talking to about their egos. Telling them that if they ever complained about Percy having a big head, then they might as well take it back, because their heads had grown one hundred times bigger then Percy's head. 

Sitting next to Fred and George were Harry and Hermione. The two had been married only months before. Harry hadn't realized his feelings for Hermione until she walked into the kitchen of the house Harry, Hermione, and Ron had shared together dressed in nothing but a very revealing lingerie nightgown, just to get Harry to notice her as a woman. (Ron had been out of town' that week.) It had all been too much for Harry, and he had ended up whisking Hermione off to his bedroom. 

Harry, the boy who lived, he, who in the public's eyes was perfect, could not do a thing wrong. He didn't deserve that. He couldn't even remember what he first became famous for! Not once, during their school years, had he viewed her as something other then Ron's little sister. In his fifth year he had a little fan club following him everywhere he went, always flirting with him, and he flirted back! 

Then there was Hermione; she would not even GO into what she thought of Hermione. The bookworm got the hero. How the hell that happened, she did not know. Yes, Hermione had lightened up, and didn't look as plain and buck toothed as she had in her school days (quite the contrary in fact) but still, her idea on how to resolve a problem was still going to the library. 

On the floor were Ron and his latest girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Ron had always filled the role of the overprotective older brother. During school it had annoyed her to no end. She had waited for her seventh year to come only because that had meant that Ron would not be there to be protective of her, wanting to know her every move. Alas, her seventh year came, and three or four times a week she would get a letter from Ron asking her what she had done since she had last owled him. 

Lavender was all right, in their fifth year she was not in Harry's fan club, but the soul member of Ron's fan club. Ron and Lavender dated until their seventh year, when they decided to take a break. Ron started going out with many a girl, only to come back to Lavender two years after they had left Hogwarts. Lavender was a sweet girl, though she was just a bit too much on the gossipy side. 

Last of all, sitting across from Ron and Lavender on the floor sat Charlie. For most of her life Charlie had either been at school, or hadn't lived at home. Charlie was a character, he had very much the same sarcastic personality as Ron had become, but his temper was not known to flare the way Ron's was famous for. 

"Ginny, are you all right?" asked Bill, whom had just come from the kitchen after fetching himself a beer.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired now," replied Ginny, "I think I should be getting home, its later then I thought it was."  
"Alright, well, night Gin." 

"Mum," Ginny addressed her mother, "I'm going to go home now, I'm getting a bit tired."

"Okay, goodnight Ginny dear, apparate safely darling." replied Molly.

"I'll see you next week Ginny," said Hermione.

"Alright, it's the Snitch at noon, right?" question Ginny.

"Yes, goodnight Ginny," said Hermione before yawning, "I think we'll be heading home too, won't we Harry." Harry had fallen asleep with his head on his wife's shoulder. 

"What did you say love?" said Harry punctuating his question with a yawn. 

"Just that we should be getting home."

"Yes, that'd probably be good, I'm really very tired at the moment."

"Uh huh, that'll last until you get to your flat, then you'll be as awake as an aroused monkey, no doubt." said Ron teasingly. 

"Ron, do shut up, just because Lavender won't be giving you any tonight doesn't mean you have to spoil it for the rest of us." replied Harry with a teasing smirk on his face. 

"Oh, that was harsh my friend, real harsh," said Ron, "And how do you know I won't be getting any tonight?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you were moaning about it to me in the kitchen earlier."

"Oh, what is this, he was moaning because I wouldn't be at his place tonight?" said Lavender; "this is the first I've heard about it."

"Harry, you git, you weren't supposed to say anything!" said Ron before conjuring a hard pillow and throwing it at Harry's lower region, luckily Harry jumped away just in time. 

"Ron, don't try that again, I want children someday!" started Hermione.

"Well, goodbye everyone!" said Ginny before apparating back to her flat. 

Once arriving at her flat Ginny immediately picked up the book in which she had been reading before going to the Burrow. How you know you've fallen to the Dark Side.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Once Harry and Hermione got home Hermione decided to bring to attention something that she had wanted to say all night.

"Harry, is it just me, or was Ginny awfully quiet and reserved tonight?" 

"You know, now that you mention it, she was, though, she probably just has PMS." replied Harry only to get a slap over the head from his loving, caring', wife.

"Sorry, I just HAD to say that though." apologized (not) to Hermione.

"Harry, you aren't with the guys, so refrain from those comments until the next time you see them." After stating this fact, she kissed him. 

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not with Ron and the guys, I wouldn't get to do this," and Harry picked Hermione up and tossed her over his shoulder, taking her to their bedroom.

After the issue' of clothes was taken care of Harry decided to make a comment that was rather out of place.

"I think Ron was right, I AM as awake as an aroused monkey."  
"Hun, do shut up." said Hermione.

"All right, though I can't promise that I'll stay shut up." replied Harry with a mysterious grin.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Draco Malfoy stood looking at the sunset, thinking that the sun should never rise, therefore making no more sunsets for the cliché couple to watch while sitting in each others arms, when he felt a ringing' from his arm.

Immediately, upon feeling the call of his master, Draco apparated to a desolate region in Northern Ireland. He then walked about 50 miles before coming to what would look like an old shack to Muggles, but was truly a magnificent calse made of an old stone that no Muggle knew existed. 

After conversing for a few minutes with the guards (Crabbe and Goyle) Draco walked into the castle. Coming to an elegant room (yet still looked quite ugly) Draco stopped and spoke to the person occupying the room.

"My Lord, you called."

"Yes, and next time GET HERE FASTER!" shouted his Lord'. 

"I am sorry my Lord, it will not happen again." replied Draco in a smooth, calm voice.

"You had better be," said the Lord, "Now, to business, how well are you doing with your assignment'?"

"I just need another day, and I will have the Weasley girl." said Draco. 

"I want you to bring her to me within the next 48 hours, and if you don't you know what will happen."  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort, I will have her here soon. It is easier to toy with her mind than I thought it would be."

"You are positive that this girl is in contact with Potter, and knows him very well?"

"The only people whom are closer to Potter then the Weasley girl are the youngest Weasley boy and Potter's mudblood wife" 

"Potter's married? When did this occur? Are my faithful servants not telling me something? NOTT, GET IN HERE!" 

"Yes, my Lord, what would you like?" asked Nott, coming into the room.

"I hear you have not told me the entire truth about Potter in you last update. Could you explain that to me?"

"Sir, I do not understand. I told you all I knew!"

"You know very well what I am talking about. How long has Potter been married?"

"Three months."

"THREE MONTHS, YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS INFORMATION FOR _THREE_ MONTHS!" 

"Master, I will do everything in my power to—"

"Avada Kedavra." Nott fell dead the minute the light hit him.

"GOYLE, come do something with this traitor. Draco, my son, go and work on the Weasley girl, I want her assistance SOON!"  
"Yes, Master, I will do my best." 

"I will see you soon." and with that, Draco went to his flat in London. 

^%^%^%^%^%^%

The next morning Ginny woke to fin herself asleep in her recliner with her book sprawled face down on the floor. As she began to wake up fully she heard a faint knock on her flat door. Groggily Ginny got out of her chair, stood and stretched her back and arms for a minute, and then answered the door. 

"Well, you're up early Draco." greeted Ginny.

"No, you're just up very late. It's 10:05."

"You call that late? You obviously have never slept in until on or two in the afternoon then." 

"No, I can't say that I have."  
"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me why you're here again."  
"I'll make it plain and simple. Join the Dark Side. Devote your life to gaining power, not just letting it slip through your fingers. So, what do you say?"

"Why should I join the Dark Side?"

"You should join me on the Dark Side because you won't be a poor excuse for a witch anymore."  
"So, you are calling me a poor excuse for a witch, are you? Oh, that is SO going to get me to join the Dark Side!" said Ginny, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well, I got a response, didn't I?" Draco said in his famous drawl.

"Shut up," said Ginny before walking to her bedroom. Draco followed her, "Why are you following me?" instead of getting the answer Ginny had expected she felt Draco's lips softly touch her own. Ginny responded by increasing the pressure of the kiss.

Draco opened his mother just enough to let his tongue through his lips. He then forced his tongue into Ginny's mouth. After that all was lost, clothes were thrown off in a flurry of shirts, pains, and things best left to the imagination.

Without knowing how they moved across the room Draco then creatively (in a way best not described) seduced Ginny.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

The next morning, after having many rounds' through the rest of the day and all through the night, we meet up with Draco and Ginny. Lying in his arms, Ginny slowly wakes from a deep sleep.

See thing Draco too is waking up, Ginny decides to ask a question in which she is very eager to ask.

"If I join the Dark Side, will there be more of where that comes from?"

"Anything you want." was the answer to her question.

"Alright, you have a deal."

^%^%^%^%^%^%

"Ron!" shrieked Lavender from her kitchen. In the fireplace was Ron's head. "You scared the shit out of me, you did! What do you want?"

"What, can't I say hell to my beautiful girlfriend? Or is that now against the law?"

"You want food again, don't you?"

"Right on the spot."

"Ron, start buying food for yourself, or bug Harry and Hermione."

"But Lav, I have no time to buy food, and I am afraid on what I might see if I bug Harry and Hermione!"

"No, you're just too lazy and now that Harry and Hermione have their own place there is no one to buy food for you."

"Damn you're good woman!"

"Of course I am, and if you ever call me woman' again I will kill you with an egg beater."

"So, can I come over?"

"No Ron, I'm only fixing two plates for myself!"

"Alright!" within three seconds all of Ron's body parts were located in the same spot again, Lavender's kitchen.

&*&*&*&*&*&*


	2. A Meeting

Author: Hallie Marie

Author E-mail: hypergal1987@hotmail.com

Title: Seducing the Dark Side

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you recognize it, its not mine. Even if you do not recognize it something, it probably does not belong to me. 

Summary: Three years after Ginny left Hogwarts, we meet up with her on her quest to get power. Is power really what Ginny wants? Or is power the only way to win over the 'love of her life'? 

"Harry, wake up, you've gotten an owl."

"No thanks, I'm just going to roll over, pretend I didn't hear that, and go back to sleep"

"Take it if you don't want to have cow manure dumped on you."

"That's just sick and wrong! Alright, Alright, I'll get up." Harry grabbed the letter in which Hedwig had delivered.

Harry,

Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow around three? I have something I want to discuss with you. Oh, and don't bring Hermione, she might not be able to contain herself from telling someone something. 

See you later,

Ron

"Bloody Hermione, you woke me up for that? It's not even the same kind of parchment the agency writes one!"

"I have my reasons."

"What, may I ask, are those reasons?"

"It's snowing."

"Let me get this straight, you woke me up because I got a letter from Ron, and it's snowing? How insane have you become my dear wife?"

"Let's go outside."

"Oh, for goodness sakes, all right, though we probably need clothes on, because Mrs. Sadenior would have a field day if we didn't." 

"Ah, but wouldn't it be SO much fun to go out stark naked?"

"Only if you want to get the flu. Well, if we are going to go outside, we might as well get out there. What time is it, anyhow?"

"Oh, let me check, its about five forty-five."

"What! You got me up this early?"

"Yeah, so?" Hermione kissed the side of Harry's neck," Hmm… it's not that bad, is it?"

"No, but we wont be going outside any time soon, I don't think I can let you leave this bed until at LEAST ten." And the couple did not leave their bed until eleven that morning.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Draco led Ginny through the castle to a small chamber in one of the towers. The room was decorated in a home-like manner, not too elegant, but there was just enough elegance in the air that one felt like they were in the bedroom of a rich house. 

"These will be your chambers when you are staying in the castle."

"Where are you chambers Draco?"

"These are my chambers." Draco then kissed Ginny's forehead, "Well, make yourself at home. I have some business to attend to, I'll be back when I am through, which should be soon." Draco told Ginny before gliding out of the room. Once Draco left, Ginny walked over to the fireplace and fell into an overstuffed armchair. She cuddled into the cushions and fell asleep.

When Draco returned he looked over at the fireplace to see Ginny asleep, looking very much like one of the woman that Voldemort kept on hand, though Ginny was not made through spells, making her look all the better.

"Ginny, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you," said Draco, waking the sleeping figure. 

"What"

"Voldemort wants to get you initiated as soon as possible."

"Oh my, I have a problem, the mark must not be on my arm, where there is potential danger that 'The Boy Who Lived', the mudblood, and my dear brother might notice. Especially Potter, as he is an Auror."

"Don't worry, that has been taken care of, we are to make the mark invisible with a series of charms that do not have counter-curses unless the one whom wears them deactivates the charms."

"The Dark Lord is smarter then I thought," commented Ginny.

"Actually, that was my idea."

"Oh, and that just confirms my opinion of your intelligence."

"Come, we must be going," Draco led Ginny out of the room without another word.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Lavender and Ron were sitting in a classy restaurant, a place where many 'famous' wizards and their friends often came to have an evening out. The two were in the process of ordering their food.

"Lavender, what do you think looks good?" 

"I don't know, the filet looks good, so does the Honey Salmon."

"I think the Honey Salmon sounds the best out of the two."

"Yes, that's what I was leaning towards, and I take it you will be having your usual steak."

"You are presuming right, m'dear." 

"You are so predictable, Ron."

"Me, predictable wom—Lavender, are you sure there is not anything wrong with you?"

"The only thing I could find wrong with me is that I can stand being with you Ron." said Lavender jokingly. 

"Have you been taking lessons from Harry or Hermione, because you sure are getting good at shooting me down, Lav."

"No, actually I have been taking lessons from you, Ron darling."

"Mio, teach you something like that?" commented Ron. "No, I don't think so," he sat for a moment before adding, " I wouldn't teacher anyone to shoot me down." This statement only made Lavender laugh. However, what started as a laughing lady, ended up as Lavender shrieking her head off. Luckily, she controlled herself before the whole restaurant was looking at her like she was insane, which she probably was. 

After eating their dinner the two lovebirds went for a walk, a walk to Ronald's flat. Once getting in the flat (With much difficulty as they were kissing the entire time) Ron dragged Lavender to his bedroom and had his 'way' with her. 

Later that night, after doing some 'exercise', Ron and Lavender did some talking.

"Hey, Lav, I have something to discuss with you." 

"What Ron?" said Lavender finishing with a long yawn. 

"Move in with me, we have (when totaled together) been going out four years." pleaded Ron.

"But Ron, I just got my flat the way I like it, so why don't you move into my place?"

"Hmm… that sounds like an excellent idea." 

"Yes, as, if I moved in here I would be a bit disturbed knowing that until three months ago Harry and Hermione were in the next room doing their monkey sex thing."

"What monkey sex thing?"

"I walked in on them when we first started going out again, it's not something I wish to describe."

"Is it something you wish to reenact?" asked Ron, with a mysterious grin on his freckled face.

"I don't know, I would have to have a willing volunteer to help me with my reenactment."

"Ah, I am just a bit more then willing."

At this we leave them to experience their monkey sex in private.

^%^%^%^%^%^% 

"Harry! Harry, are you home?" shouted Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs cleaning the attic." replied Harry. Hermione ran upstairs and greeted Harry with a kiss.

"You know you have waited until I got back from my meeting to start cleaning."

"I know, I was bored though," said Harry, "Speaking of the meeting, how'd it go?"

"It went wonderful, if I say so myself. We got the building!"

"You and Lavender seriously got the building? That's so wonderful love!"

"Yes, and now we will be able to open the bookshop by next summer. Though, the little museum in the back might take a little longer."

"How did I know you would one day open a bookstore? Maybe, I can just predict the future! Oh, and how exactly did you get Lavender to help you, she never seemed the bookish type during school."

"Oh yes, you can see the future like I can, or would, belch the United States Anthem! I got Lavender to do it because I promised her she could be in charge of the romance section. As in ordering the books and such."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Harry," started Hermione.

"What?"

"You look like a muggle vacuum cleaner exploded on you." 

"You would to had you spend the last two hours cleaning this place."

"Go and take a shower, and dinner will be on the table when you're through." 

"So does that mean that I won't get dinner if I don't clean up?"

"Yes, that's what it means, because I don't want Sirius and Arabella to have to look at you while you are remarkably dusty."

"What? Sirius and Bella are eating here tonight?"

"Yes, and this has been planned for two weeks!" exclaimed Hermione, "Has your brain gone on vacation, or what?"

"OH, now I remember! Why were they coming over again?"

"To see us!"

"Okay, I guess I had better go change now." Harry then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm married to a total IDIOT!"

"Hey, lady, I heard that!"

"Oh, what are you going do, drag me in there with you?"

"Yes," said Harry, then he opened the door, grabbed her, and dragged Hermione into the bathroom with him, "I think I will."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione emerged from the bathroom feeling totally refreshed. 

  
"I had better start cooking, Sirius and Bella are going to be here in forty minutes." said Hermione.

"Can't we just owl them and cancel?" pleaded Harry.

"Nope, we haven't seen the two of them in a month!"

"Oh, all right, fine."

"You sound a bit like you lost your best friend, would you like me to tell Sirius that he's not wanted?"

"What? NO, no, no, no, no, NO WAY!" 

"Well then don't complain."

"Okay, I'm going to go get into something clean now, if that's alright with you, my highness."

"Yes, it's alright with me, dear kind of this house."

So Sirius and Arabella came and went, nothing much exciting happened the rest of the night, except some reading on Harry and Hermione's part. Well, maybe if you count their monkey sex, then they did do something else that night.

^%^%^%^%^%^%

In a room, two hundred miles away, sat three people. They were discussing things that no one but people in their closest circle were to know. Meaning that the only people in the room would ever know what they were discussing.

"You are sure you will do your duties for the Dark Side, especially since you will be given some of the most difficult assignments that are given?" the oldest man, if he could be called a man, asked the youngest in the room. 

"I am quite sure milord, I will do everything in my power to serve you faithfully."

"Just what I wanted to hear you say." commented Lord Voldemort.

"Shall we initiate her tonight, Master?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I think that would be wise."

"Will this be a private initiation, in order to conceal her identity even better?"

"Good idea, my boy." 

"Also, I think it would be wise to change Ginny's appearance while she is in the castle, and on assignments, so that no one has even a small chance of telling people about where her loyalties lie, as they wont know she has joined."

"That would be wise, a new name too. How about we changer the color of her hair to blonde, her eyes to clear blue, and take away her freckles. Oh, and make her a bit shorter too." The Dark Lord did some serious thinking before saying the next part, "As for her name, how about Gwen Chartier?" 

"I like that very much, sir." replied Draco thoughtfully, "How about you Ginny?"

"Yes, I like that very much. I shouldn't have too much trouble answering to that, as Gwen sounds very much like Gin. Which, I suppose, is why you chose I, my Lord." answered Ginny.

"Very good, my dear." said Voldemort, "My dear boy, not only is she close to Potter, but she's a smart one too! I always expected that other then that mudblood he hung around with a bunch of floozies." 

"We had better change her appearance now, before we forget." commented Draco.

"Oh yes," and with a wave of his hand Ginny changed into Gwen, "Now, Gwen, could you please excuse Draco and myself and head to your chambers, you know where they are."

"Yes, sir," said Gwen, in a voice very new and foreign to her. Gwen then exited the room.

"Now, Draco, my son, you seem very fond of that darling young lady."

"Yes, Lord, I supposed I am quite fond of her."

"Good, that is as it should. If all goes as planned, one day the two of you are to be married. You are now dismissed."

"Thank you Master."

  
All the way to his, and now Gwen/Ginny's chambers he dwelt on what Lord Voldemort had stated. 'If all goes as planned, one day the two of you are to be married.' Draco hoped beyond hope that everything went as planned. No woman had captivated Draco's attention for as long as Ginny had, even in her Gwen form. 

^%^%^%^%^%^%

"Hey Harry!" shouted Ron across the restaurant.

"There you are Ron." greeted Harry, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just something."

"What would this something be? This wouldn't be the something that I am thinking of, would it?"

"What exactly are you thinking of?"

"That you want to propose to Lavender."

"Damn it, am I that transparent?" 

"No, only to someone whom as been your friend since the age of eleven." 

"Ah, and I wonder who that would be, maybe Hermione?"

"That's a laugh. Did you know that she woke me up at five forty-five yesterday because of your owl? She had me thinking that it was from the agency! All because she wanted to find out what it contained! She is much nosier now then I ever remember her being during school." At this both men started laughing at the insanity of their friend, or in Harry's case his wife.

"Man, Harry, she has got you whipped!"

"No, she doesn't, I just chose to do what she says, as I don't want to get on her bad side."

"Yet again, I state, you are whipped."

"You do know that if Hermione has I me whipped Lavender's got you whipped three times worse."

"That is not true, not true at all."

"If you say so," remarked Harry.

"I do say so."

"Do you have a ring yet?" 

"No, I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Just remember, it took my five months to find the perfect one to give to Hermione, and you have only just started looking."

"Must I point out, once again, how damn picky you were when picking out the ring for Hermione?" emphasized Ron, "I swear, we went to every jewelry shop in Great Britain (wizard and muggle) and you still couldn't find the right one! I remember we went to the United States on business only then did you find the right ring!"

"Okay, maybe I was a bit picky."

"A bit? You were absolutely insane, I swear, all I wanted was to tell Hermione and just have you propose to her without the ring!"

"But that would have been no fun, I wouldn't have gotten to see the look of surprise on her face had you done that!"

"I just hope I'm not as a nut case as you were this time last year." 

"Ron, do shut your mouth."

"But, my dear friend, where would the fun be in that?"

"You're making it sound like there is current fun at the moment." 

"Oh, there is. Are you thick or what."

"No, I am not thick, you're just being your usual self, which is acting like a complete and total git."

"You know, if I can't get encouragement from you, then I'll go and talk to someone who will give me encouragement."

"Who would that be, the only person who pops in my mind would be Lavender. However, I don't think you it would be wise to ask her where to buy rings, unless of course you don't want the element of surprise when you pop the question." 

"You're so evil." 

"It's my specialty. Now, if I'm going to help you pick out a ring, don't we need to be in a jewelry shop first?"

"That would probably be a good idea."

For a good two hours the two men cruised through all the jewelry shops that they could find.

"So, you were saying how picky, because I seem to remember at least considering some rings, you have just said that its not what you're looking for to each ring shown to you," remarked Harry.

"Yeah, well, I know what I am looking for, you didn't." replied Ron.

"Well then, what are you looking for?"

"Um… I'll know it when I see it."

"I rest my case."

^%^%^%^%^%^%

"Harry, is that you dear?" called Hermione from their kitchen.

"No, it's the boogie monster," said Harry sarcastically.

"Mr. Boogie Monster, would you like to sit down and have dinner, as my husband is not present he will never need to know." Hermione called back playfully. 

"Oh my, who do I have myself involved with?" said Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"A mad woman"

"Good, just the way I like them."

"So, what did Ron want to talk to you about?" asked Hermione.

"Just manly stuff."

"What kind of manly things? The size of your dicks, because if that's all I will inform Ron that you aren't lying."

"Shut it you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"You say that like it means something."

  
"Well, it should."

"But it doesn't," said Hermione as she set dinner on the table, "now let's eat dinner." 

"Oh, is there something going on that you're not telling me about?"

"No."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Harry, just eat your dinner."

"Oh, all right." 

Half an hour later, after eating and cleaning the kitchen, Harry and Hermione sat in their living room cuddling, as they usually do after dinner. Harry was reading Which Broomstick, while Hermione was reading Household Charms. 

"Harry,"

"Hmm…"

"What do you think about having kids?"

"I want kids, Hermione, you know that."

"Harry, we're having a baby." At this statement Harry sat staring at Hermione in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent, I went to the mediwizard today." Hermione started laughing at Harry's expression when the realization hit him.

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" This only made Hermione laugh even harder.

"I love the look of surprise on your face, dear."

"We're going to be parents!" said Harry, still not totally sure that he wasn't dreaming, "Oh my gosh, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Harry, the I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, I'm not invalid."

"So?"

"I'm going to be fine! Oh my, you are going to be frantic come the seventh month of the pregnancy aren't you."

"I will not."

"How about I make you a deal, if by the seventh month you aren't totally crazy I will get you that dog you have been wanting."

"What if I am totally crazy by the seventh month?"

"You buy me a cat."

"What if I don't go crazy until the eighth month?"

"Then I still get you the dog."

"Alright." Harry grinned at this and then said to Hermione's lower abdomen, "Hey little guy, your going to have a dog!"

"And how, do you know the baby's going to be a boy?"

"I'm a psychic, what can I say."

"Well, your not psychic, your psycho! I'm almost positive the baby is a girl."

"Just how would you know this?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Let's wait until the baby is born to find out the sex of the baby." 

"Alright. Hmm… what did you say? Something about sex?"

"Wow, someone must be a little kinky."

"You bet mister."

^%^%^%^%^%^%

Gin sat in her flat thinking about the assignment she had been given. She was to find out every single detail about Harry's life that the Dark Lord might find useful in an attempt to kill Harry. Anything she might think minor and doesn't tell Voldemort could have been the major thing that would have helped to kill Harry. Of course, is the destruction of Harry even possible, he has gone through many fights with Voldemort before, what would be different this time from the last time? Ginny was on Voldemort's side.

Until Finny had been given this assignment she hadn't realized how much she really wished that Harry was dead. She wondered where these feelings were coming from. Had they always been something she felt, just subconsciously, or were they recent developments? Are the feelings permanent, or is this just something that will pass in good time, and she will regret every joining with Voldemort. Most importantly, was the only reason she was doing this because she wanted to be noticed? 

What would her brothers think of her if they ever found out that she was associated with the Dark Side? Well, they wouldn't find out, not with her disguise. No one would ever recognize her which she sported that, not even Harry and Ron, who were both Aurors, no one. 


	3. Spying on Friends

Author: Hallie Marie

Author E-mail: hypergal1987@hotmail.com

Title: Seducing the Dark Side

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you recognize it, its not mine. Even if you don't recognize it, it probably isn't mine. 

Summary: Three years after Ginny left Hogwarts, we meet up with her on her quest to get power. Is power really what Ginny wants? Or is power the only way to win over the 'love of her life'? 

Authors Note: Krissy, I am sorry for keeping you waiting. This is a long chapter, and yes, update is in my vocabulary. Whoever pointed out the Finny thing, yes, I am pretty sure I fixed that like, right before you said that. I had just gotten a new keyboard, and wasn't used to it yet when I was typing out the first two chapters. 

&^&^&^&^&^&^

Draco left for Ginny's flat at seven forty-five fully expecting to have to wake Ginny from her sleep. He was surprised, however, when he arrived at seven fifty to find Ginny fully awake, dressed, and showered lounging around in the sitting room. 

"Good morning Ginny," greeted Draco, "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"I was restless, couldn't sleep," replied Ginny, "I had a weird dream, though I cannot remember what is was about for the life of me."

"I've had dreams like that, many in fact, I think I remember them. Then they are just gone."

"Everyone has had dreams like that Draco. You are not special because you have had dreams like that."

"What about a muggle with a photographic memory?" asked Draco.

"Alright, maybe not them, but they are rare, and I'd rather not talk about muggles. They give me the creeps. How can one live properly without magic?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried to go even a day without using my wand."

"What about the 'no magic over holidays' rule that Hogwarts and the Ministry enforced?"

"My father found a way that I could use magic without being caught by the Ministry."

"You're so damn lucky."

"I know I am."

"Stop gloating, you idiot."

"Speaking of idiot, we need to get working on our assignment."

"We were on the subject of idiots-?" asked Ginny.

"We'll go to the park, where you will transform into your disguise."

"Alright, are we going to go, or just stand here all day?"

"I think that we are going to go to the park, so that we can start our assignment,"

Replied Draco.

"What exactly will we be doing for our assignment?" questioned Ginny as they started towards the park.

"We found out that Potter, his mudblood wife, Weasley Boy Jr. and Weasley's gossipy girlfriend will be at a café in downtown London."

"Muggle or Wizard?"

"Wizard."

"That would be the Owl Quartet," replied Ginny, knowing this was Hermione's favorite café. 

"Ah, you know of the place then, I take it."

"Yes, that is the mudblood's favorite café in London."

"Thank you for that information, we'll get someone undercover there from now on," responded Draco.

"I have an idea, why not me? My disguise will need to have a job to look plausible. I also know all the topics that they talk about like the back of my hand. I will know what is going on, and know if it important, or just something very minor."

"That is a good idea, wait here for a minute," with that Draco walked off to discuss Ginny's idea with Voldemort. 

Voldemort was in his hideout (a lair underneath a fountain) waiting for Draco to come and discuss how the mission had gone so far when Draco walked into the room. 

"My Lord, Gwen thought up a wonderful plan!"

"What would this plan contain, my son?" questioned Voldemort. 

"She knows that the Mudblood's favorite café, in which she and Potter often go to, is the Owl Quartet. So, since we have that information we need to have someone undercover there at all times, and whom better then Gwen, who knows all the topics they will be discussing, and won't tell us old news?"

"That would work, oh my that would be wonderful. So, today, while you are also going in there as customers she needs to ask for an application."

"You read my mind, Lord!" exclaimed Draco.

"Then off be you!" Draco then left the lair and walked back to the bench where he had left Ginny/Gwen waiting for him to come back from his meeting with Voldemort. He found her reading the book that she had brought along, knowing that at some point in the mission she would be left to amuse herself. Feeling the presence of someone watching her as she read her book, Gwen looked up and saw Draco.

"Back so soon?" asked Gwen upon meeting Draco's eyes.

"We need to get going, Gwen," said Draco, "We'll want to get there earlier then the Potter Gang so it doesn't look like we are following them."

"Alright, lets get going then."

Draco and Gwen walked the five blocks to the Owl Quartet. Once they arrived Draco grabbed a table near the middle of the café. While Draco was getting a table Gwen had gone to the counter asking for an application. 

Just as Gwen sat down she heard Ron telling Harry and Hermione about the time Fred and George tried to "get rid of" the ghoul in the attic, while Lavendar just laughed at Ron, whose hands were moving as though he were talking through them.

The foursome sat two tables away from Draco and Gwen, taking no notice of Draco. Gwen listening intently to their conversation, while filling out the application (with Draco's help). Gwen had heard all the information that was in the four's conversation many times before.

Finally, just as both Gwen and Draco were losing hope of overhearing any new information Hermione whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry told Ron that they had an announcement to make.

"Well, what is it?" Came Ron's response.

"Hermione and I are going to have a baby!" Gwen and Draco made eye contact upon hearing this. ("Well, that's something new!")

"Oh, Hermione! How far along are you?" asked Lavendar excitedly.

"Six weeks, we found out yesterday."

"That's so exciting!" Commented Lavendar.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" asked Ron.

"No, we've decided that we're going to wait on that," replied Harry.

"Harry and I have a deal going on now," said Hermione, "If he's not a total whack job when I'm at seven months then he gets a dog. However, if he _is_ a total whack when I hit seven months then he has to buy me a cat."

"Well, Harry, you'd better go buy the woman her cat, you're already a whack job," teased Ron.

At this point in the conversation Gwen finished filling out her application. 

"Gwen," Draco whispered, "Go and hand in your application, then I will come up to you and start talking to you. When we go past their table I want you to 'accidentally' bump into their table. Got me?"

"Yes, I can handle that," Gwen then walked up to the counter (walking in a way that turned some heads) and asked the employee who she could turn her application in to. 

"Oh, I can take that, thank you Ms." she looked down at the application, "Chartier. My manager will contact you shortly."

"When should I expect an owl?"

"Probably sometime next week, though if he is impressed you may be owled as soon as tomorrow."

"Thank your for your help Miss."

"It was my pleasure." Gwen then turned towards Draco, whom had come up beside her as planned. 

"Gwen, we need to go to Diagon Alley, I have to pick up some more dragon liver."

"Alright, do you know how long that will –" Gwen stopped as she 'accidentally' walked into a table, "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Why, hello Malfoy," said Ron, "What have you got there, a woman whom you are paying to have sex with?"

"You sure talk about your girlfriend in harsh words, Weasley."

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" asked Harry menacingly, while trying his best to hold Ron back.

"You heard what I said Potter," said Draco.

"No, I'm not sure I did," was Harry's response.

"Draco, darling, stop fighting," said Gwen, "Who are these people anyhow?"

"These, my dear, are Potter, the Mudblood Granger, Weasley, and his sorry excuse for a girlfriend Brown. You have no need to associate with them."

"May I ask your name miss?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"Gwen Chartier."

"I don't remember anyone in our year with that name at Hogwarts."

"I'm a year younger and I went to Beauxbatons because my father did not want me attending Hogwarts," Gwen stated without flaw, "Draco, honey, shouldn't we get going? I don't want Daddy to have to wait long, you know how he gets!" 

"Oh, yes, we'd best get going," said Draco before adding, "Sorry I couldn't have left earlier."

Gwen then proceeded to grab Draco's hand and drag him out of the small café. Once the two were back at Ginny's flat Draco said something.

"You did a wonderful job in that conversation, darling, I was almost convinced that you did not recognize the little foursome." Gwen then turned back into Ginny.

"It was fun watching them get riled up," said Ginny, "Though, isn't it always?"

"Yes, I have to agree with you," commented Draco before adding in his husky wistful voice, "But kissing you is even more fun."

"Oh, are you asking for something?"

"Yes, I think I am, so since I –" Draco was cut off by Ginny's mouth grazing his own.

&^&^&^&^&^&^

Back in the Owl Quartet there was a discussion being held about the mysterious Gwen. 

"She seemed pretty nice, though a bit on the skirmish side. She sure wanted to get out of here fast."

"Hermione, I agree with you on that, and I should like to add that it was weird that she didn't recognize Harry and ask for his autograph like most other girls her age would have done!"

"Lav, that doesn't surprise me. She was with Malfoy, meaning she is either on the Dark Side or is one of those women You-Know-Who created for his Death Eaters."

"I think she is one of Voldemort's women, she was flawless! Most likely she is showing more personality then the other so he is willing to let her out in public, not just stuck in a chamber until some horny Death Eater asks for her. I'll get a background check on her and I'll see if there really was a Gwen Chartier at Beauxbatons in the year behind us." Harry paused for a second; "I'll owl Neville about it as soon as we get back home."

"We could ask Fluer next week. Supposedly Bill has business with her and he invited her to come to dinner with him." Arthur and Molly Weasley got lonely without their house being full of their brood so every Sunday night they had all their children (Harry and Hermione included) over for dinner. 

"No, Ron, that would cause some suspicion," replied Hermione as Lavendar asked.

"Where's your common sense?"

"I don't know, dear, someone must have stolen it."

"I must ask, did you have common sense that could be stolen, because I sure don't remember you ever acting as the voice of reason," said Harry jokingly.

"I resent that Harry!" said Ron, "Hermione, learn how to control that husband of yours!" 

"Harry, what time is it?" asked Hermione, totally ignoring Ron's comment."

"It's two o'clock right now, we'd better get going if we want to be home when your parents arrive."

"Oh, are your parents staying in town?" questioned Lavendar.

"Yes, their staying for the week," answered Hermione, "There is a dentistry conference being held at some college here, and we didn't want them staying in a muggle hotel in downtown London."

"Why not?" asked Ron, as he had never been to a muggle hotel.

"They're just really crappy, they don't clean the rooms, and the nice ones are really expensive," replied Harry, remembering the hotel he and the Dursley's stayed in when on the run from the "letters from no one".

"Well, we'll see you Sunday, right," said Hermione as she got out of her chair and put her cloak on.

"Yes, we'll be there, take care deary," Lavendar told Hermione.

"See you Ron."

"Bye Harry, don't go crazy."

"Oh, I won't!"

Harry and Hermione then proceeded to walk out of the café into the cold, crisp, winter air that is always present in early December. After a few minutes, they arrived at their flat. Hermione then sent Harry on a searching spree for clean sheets to put on the guest room bed. 

A while later the doorbell rang, Hermione came out of the kitchen where she was starting to cook dinner and opened the door to find her parents on the other side. 

"Mum, Dad, how was the drive?"

"It was interesting to say the least," was Carolyn Granger's response. Her husband decided to elaborate on Carolyn's comment.

"We saw four car accidents driving through Bristol alone, if that tells you something."

"Yes, that tells me something. You'd best walk in the city, driving can be dangerous, and I wouldn't want either of you to be hurt."

"Dear, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's here. Just a minute," Hermione walked to the stairwell before yelling, "Harry! Mum and Dad are here, and I just remembered where those sheets are, I'll get them later!" then she walked back over to her parents.

"Our things are in the car, we'll go get them."

"I'll help Dad. The more people the faster it gets done."

"No, I can handle everything Hermione," said Doug Granger, "It's your mothers things that will take the longest to bring in. She brought three bags for a week!"

"Well, you don't expect me to go around naked all week do you?" responded Carolyn to her husbands comment. She then added, "Don't answer that."

"I wasn't even thinking of that!"

"G' afternoon Carolyn, Doug," greeted Harry as he entered the room. Harry was extremely dusty looking. 

"How on earth did you get so dusty, dear?" asked Hermione jokingly. 

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe there was something my wife wanted that she claimed adamantly was up in the attic and then she remembered that they weren't in the attic," responded Harry playfully. 

"My bad," said Hermione.

Harry then whispered in Doug's ear (though loud enough so that his wife and mother-in-law would still hear), "I think she just sent me upstairs so she could fantasize about her imaginary lover." Doug responded with a snort.

"Oh yes Harry, I so wanted to fantasize about my lover, in fact he's standing in the same place as you are, I wonder who ever he could be."

"We'd better get you two unpacked, I'll help with your luggage," said Harry.

"Oh! I have dinner to finish! I'd better go in before the milk warms up," and with that Hermione walked into the kitchen while Doug, Carolyn, and Harry went out to unload the car.

&^&^&^&^&^&^

Ten minutes later, a mile away, Ginny is bustling around the kitchen looking for food she doesn't have. 

"Draco, would you mind going out for dinner? I have nothing to eat here!"

"No, however you would have to go as Gwen so no one sees you are with me."

"I have a better idea," said Ginny mischievously, "How about you change identities! Then I can go out as myself, and nobody will know the guy I'm with is you. Plus, my parents and brothers are always bugging me about my lack of a boyfriend. 

"That's a good idea, because then I could go with you to outings with them, and they wouldn't even suspect anything of it!"

"My point exactly."

"Well, well, well, you are better at this double agent role then I expected you to be, though I had a feeling that having you with us would make our side more intelligent."

"I would say I'm flattered, but we don't have enough time for that nonsense."

"Why, I must ask, do we not have enough time for that?"

"I'm hungry that's why! Now hurry up and change!"

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what to change into before I can change!"

"Alright, dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, round your chin and nose, eyes bigger, make your ears stick out a bit and wear a type of glasses."

"Done."

"Wow, I'd say I created one damn find boy toy!"

"Miss, I must ask whether I will be going nameless or not!"

"Oh," exclaimed Ginny, "How about Andrew (Drew for short) Clairol."

"Isn't Clairol the name of some muggle hair products?" replied Draco/Drew.

"Yes, and that is explained by the fact that you are muggle-born and you grandmother is the creator of the original Clairol hair products."

"Do I have to be muggle-born?" complained Draco.

"Yes, and you will not change that fact!"

"Oh, all right!"

"If you're muggle-born then there will be less chance of my being found out," commented Ginny.

"Yes, that's quite true."

"Lets get going, I'm starving!"

Twenty minutes later Draco and Ginny were sitting at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley called The Chasers Lounge.

"What are you going to be getting to eat Ginny?"

"I really don't know yet." 

"I'm thinking about having some Yorkshire Pudding, or maybe a simple chicken casserole," replied Draco.

"The Yorkshire Pudding looks good."

Soon after deciding to both get the Yorkshire Pudding the waitress brought out their food. Drew and Ginny talked about anything that came up on their minds. Drew was acting his character so well; that Ginny almost forgot that she was talking to Draco Malfoy.

While in the middle of their dinner Fred, his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, George, and his girlfriend, whom Ginny had yet to meet, walked into the little restaurant.

"Hey Ginny!" called Fred and company, while walking over to Ginny and Drew's table. 

"Hey Fred, Angelina, George, and may I ask to be introduced to this lady here?"

"You sure may, Alexandria Watercress at your service!" replied the sandy brown haired girl holding hands with George.

"Ginny Weasley, their little sister, and this is Drew Clairol, Fred and George haven't met him either."

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you at last. Those two talk of nothing but you. Though, that might be explained by the fact that you are their 'little baby sister whom is one of the only ones in the family who is wise enough to know when they are up to no good',"

"Pull up another table and some chairs, if you want to, we wouldn't mind,"

"Alright, Oh, and Ginny. Mum says she hasn't heard from you in four days. She's getting worried!" said Fred teasingly. 

"I swear, she won't let me live my life unless I tell her ever detail of everyone minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year!" exclaimed Ginny. 

"That's a mouthful, isn't it!" George teased Ginny. 

"Shut up!"

"But Ginny, you're Molly's only daughter, and she wants to make sure you're not turning in to some prostitute!" at this Drew started laughing.

"Angelina, did you talk to Mum or something?"

"I tried not to, but she fire messaged me all worried!"

"It was rather humorous!" interrupted Fred. 

"Fred, do shut up," scolded Angelina, "I had to do my best to hold back my tears the entire time, so Fred was wrong, it was more then humorous."

"It didn't help that George tried to Floo over in the middle. Though we couldn't figure out why he flooed over instead of apparating."

"I forgot I was able to apparate!"

"Well, you're just an idiot, aren't you!" said his twin.

"An idiot? He's a block head!" Alexandria joined in.

"Alex. That's not very nice!" said George with a pout on his face.

"It may not be nice, but it sure is true!"

"You do know that if you are calling George a block head then you are calling Fred a block head too, don't you." said Angelina.

"Hey, Fred may be a block head, but I am no block head, thank you very much!" 

"You are both block heads, always have been, and most likely always will be unless some other pair of twins with red hair and freckles take over you're places in life." said Ginny while trying, but failing, to contain her laughter.

"Hey, that's not very nice. You two now have our dear little sister against us!" pouted Fred.

"Sorry, but she was against you way before Alex and I were against you!" said Angelina.

This type of chatter went on for about twenty minutes before Ginny and Drew excused themselves saying they had to go somewhere. The two went to Ginny's flat and Ginny wrote her mother, telling her that she would be there for dinner on Sunday, as usual, but would be bringing her new boyfriend, who was muggle-born, with her.

"Draco, you'd better brush up on everything muggle. My father may pelt you with questions about muggle things the minute you step foot on the ground."

"Alright, I probably want to get on his good side, right?"

"Yes, so no mentioning anything even partly vulgar towards muggles."

"Yes, ma'am. I will do as you say because you are Queen."

"You'd better believe it. I am Queen. When haven't I been?"

"Hmm… I really don't remember."

"Exactly my point." Ginny then decided they were talking too much, "Change identities please," Knowing that Ginny was getting restless Drew changed to Draco and immediately captured Ginny's lips under his own. It was not long before Ginny and Draco had migrated to the bedroom."

&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I have an announcement to make," said Hermione as she, Harry, her Mum, and her Dad ate their dinner. 

"What is it dear?" asked Carolyn.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby!"

"Oh my! That's so exciting!" exclaimed Carolyn.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" asked Doug, secretly hoping for a grandson.

"No, we want to wait, and have the sex be a surprise," responded Harry who also was hoping for a son.

"How far along are you Hermione?"

"About six weeks, Mum. We found out yesterday."

"It's getting late. We should be getting to bed. Congratulations dear," said Carolyn as she cleared her dishes and then started up the stairs with Doug behind her. Both were dragging a bit from the travel that they had done throughout the past day and a half. 

"Goodnight Mum and Dad!" called Hermione after them. 

"See you in the morning Carolyn and Doug!"

"Sleep well, Hermione, Harry!"

After her parents had gone up to bed Hermione put the dishes away and then headed out to the sitting room with Harry following her. Harry sat down on the couch, and when Hermione sat in the big armchair on the other side of the room Harry motioned for her to come over to the couch.

"Snuggle with me Hermione."

"Should I snuggle with you. You never know what could happen if I do."

"You could lose a wonderfully handsome, smart, and funny husband. Plus, what could **really** happen, has already happened." 

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to lose my handsome husband," a snort of laughter could be heard from Hermione, "I'd better snuggle with you, because I want my baby to have a Daddy." Hermione then went over and sat next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her tired eyes. About a minute passed before Harry decided to say something.

"We're starting our family, Doll."

"I know, though we hadn't really discussed how many children we want, have we?"

"No, but I don't really care. However many we are blessed with is fine with me. Two, maybe three kids. I don't know. I like the idea of lots of little Hermione's and Harry's running around." this statement got a laugh out of Hermione.

"Just not as many as the Weasley's," commented Hermione.

"Yes, not that many. That would be overwhelming," Harry started rubbing Hermione's lower abdomen, "We've been blessed with one so far, let's just remember that, Doll."

"Hmm… that sounds good to me." said Hermione before yawning, " I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I think I'll join you."

Harry and Hermione head up to bed. Or rather, Harry went to bed, while Hermione made several trips to the bathroom. Neither got much sleep that night. Had Carolyn and Doug not gone to sleep an hour earlier, most likely they too, would have been up all night because of Hermione's frequent trips to the loo. 

&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Ginny, its time to wake up. We have an assignment to get started on," called Draco from the bathroom to the sleeping for of Ginny.

"What did you say, Draco?" asked Ginny groggily. 

"We have an assignment to start on."

"What does this assignment include?"

"Well, for you it's getting to work. The Owl Quartet owled this morning, they want you to starting working at twelve today. I also worked your schedule at the Owl Quartet around your schedule at St. Mungos"

  
"That's good, and what will you be doing?"

"Making sure that if anyone tires to get a background check on either of our disguises then they will be disappointed to find out that they aren't associated with the Dark Arts, and we won't be discovered."

"What time will I be working until?"

"They didn't specify a certain time," said Draco while changing, "I'll be there around six though, which should be around the time that you get off."

"Okay, what time is it now?"

"It's about eight. Though, we need to get to the castle and discuss some things with our Master."

"I'd better get dressed then. I don't think he would appreciate it if I came stark naked."

"He would appreciate it, though I wouldn't."

"Oh, does Draco want little ol' me all to himself? I think someone's getting jealous!"

"Damn straight. You're my woman. Not Voldemort's or any of his brainless cronies."

"But, aren't you one of his 'brainless cronies'?"

"No, I have a brain, and am not a crony," snapped Draco.

"A little snappy are you, I like my men snappy."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, now kindly move, I need a shower."

&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Ron! You need to go to the store! Now!" shouted Lavendar from the kitchen.

"Why do I have to go to the store? You're the woman of the house!" a shout said from the sitting room. 

"I have a meeting with the building people. Hermione and I have to set a date for us to move in and then a date for the store to open. Then we have a meeting with the suppliers."

"Why the bloody heck do you need a meeting with the suppliers for?" replied Ron grouchily.

"Ron, a business doesn't run itself—"

"Exactly why I didn't start a business."

"We have to discuss prices for the goods. How much of a product we want at a time. Things like that, you have to decide those things!"

"I like being an Auror better then I would like to run a business."

"Thanks for your encouragement dear. Now, get your lazy arse to the store, NOW!"

"Alright, alright, what's up your butt this morning?"

"Its bloody eight o'clock in the morning, that should explain 'what's up my butt' right now." Lavendar sighed. She grabbed her briefcase, handed Ron the grocery list, kissed him good bye, and then walked out the door to the apparation pad mutter about men.

"Love you too, dear!" shouted Ron after her. 

&^&^&^&^&^&^

Lavendar arrived at the meeting to find an owl waiting for her. Hermione had been experiencing some morning (more like night) sickness all through the night and when she finally got to sleep, the alarm had to go and turn on. Hermione then promptly went and had to hurl again, and hadn't been able to stop since. She wouldn't be able to go to the meeting, but Harry (who had written the letter without Hermione's consent) had sent Hermione's calendar for the next four months. Lavendar then, after reading and replying to the letter, promptly walked into the conference room alone, feeling awfully conspicuous. 

"Will your partner be arriving shortly, Miss Brown?" asked the head honcho, Thomas Rancid. 

"No, Mrs. Potter wasn't able to come today. She was up all night sick."

"Should we reschedule another meeting date then?"

"No, today is fine. I have Hermione's calendar of events for the next four months. She doesn't have much because she basically schedules her events around her work."

"Ah, I take it she is a good, old fashioned hardworking witch then," said Mr. Rancid.

"Yes, she definitely is," said Lavendar inwardly grinning at the memory of Hermione during their Hogwarts days.

"I like those type of business people. Now, speaking of business, let's get down to business." Mr. Rancid paused for a second, shuffling through some of his papers before looking up and asking, "Did you and your partner discuss any dates that would be good for the both of you?"

"Yes, we had a week picked out in February, the first week in fact."

"For the moving in date, or for opening the store."

"We want to move in that week. We already have about half of our inventory in the attic of Mrs. Potter's home. So we are hoping that we will be able to open the store soon after we move in. Probably around the eighth of February so that we can still be able to hit the Valentine's Day holiday."

"Smart idea, Miss Brown. Would you be able to move in on the second of February?"

"Let me look at our calendars," Lavendar took a few minutes to check the two calendars, "Yes, I think that would be a good day to move in."

"So, if you like, you could open on the sixth. Will that give you enough time to set up your shelves and everything?"

"Yes, we already have the layout of the entire store drawn out, including the shelves."

"Alright, I think this should end the meeting."

"I enjoy doing business with you," Lavendar then shook hands with Mr. Rancid.

"Now that we aren't doing business. Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." Lavendar shook with mirth at the thought that he had just asked her out. Then, on top of it, she had lied, saying that she was engaged.

Lavendar walked over to Harry and Hermione's house, which was only a five-minute walk. The entire time she was walking over to Hermione's she was thinking about her relationship with Ron. He was constantly asking her to do things for him, and never would he do things that she asked him to do. She would be extremely lucky if he had gone to the store for her. If he had gone to the store then it had only been because he got hungry. Why she was still with him, she had no idea. Soon, she arrived at Hermione's house.

Lavendar walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. The person who had opened the door was Hermione's mother, Carolyn. Lavendar was greeted with a small scream. Obviously Carolyn was just as surprised, as Lavendar was that there was someone on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Hello!" greeted a shocked Lavendar.

"You're a friend of Hermione's right. Lavendar I think. Were you coming to talk to Hermione?"

"I was going to leave a message if she was asleep, I don't want to disrupt her."

"She's awake, lucky you." answered Carolyn.

"Thank you, is she up in her room?"

"No, she is in the sitting room."

"Alright, I'll be going in there then."

"Lavendar, be quiet please, she's got a bit of a headache right now."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be sure to be quiet." Lavendar walked into the sitting room to find Hermione looking really sick.

"Hermione, are you alright dear?"

"Just a bit on the queasy side."

"We got the move in and opening dates set. February second for the move in."

"That's wonderful, the date we were planning on!"

"Yes, and the opening day on the sixth."

"That's good, though we'll be working hard."

"No, no, no I'll be working hard. I want you to stay healthy until at least the due date."

"But, I have to help you with this!"

"Hermione, no, you let Lavendar do the hard work if she offers." interrupted Harry, as he walked into the room.

"Harry, no, I want to work this!"

"I'm not telling you not to work, I'm telling you not to work too hard."

"Hermione, listen to Harry, if you're sick right now, just wait until February," pointed out Lavendar. As Harry walked out of the room he stuck his tongue out at Hermione, looking quite immature.

"Hermione, Mr. Rancid asked me out, he asked me on a date for tonight! The nerve of him! Though, what got me thinking was that I do all these things for Ron, but he only goes to the store when I tell him to go to the store. Then he realizes that there is no food, and that I haven't gone to the store, so he goes."

"Lav, that just sounds like typical Ron attitude. Isn't that why you broke up with him after Hogwarts? Once you broke up with him you started missing him immensely, I say that you talk to him this time before breaking up with him like last time."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, he loves you more than he knows, he's constantly talking about you. There are times Harry can't get Ron to shut up about you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, I'm most definitely not kidding around with you."

&^&^&^&^&^&^

While Lavendar and Hermione were talking Harry apparated over to Ron and Lavendar's flat and found Ron putting groceries away.

"Wow, were you hungry, or did you go to the store only because Lavendar told you to go to the store?"

"I actually went only because Lav told me to before she left this morning."

"Well, she came over after the first meting all in a huffy. I'm not sure if she's still there, though."

"Wait, why was she in a huffy?" asked Ron hurriedly.

"Mr. Rancid, the man who owns the building they are leasing, asked Lavendar out after the meeting. She got thinking, I guess, and realizes just how much she does, and how little you do."

"Damn, not this again!"

"Yes, this again."

"I'm doing more then I used to though!"

"Yes, but still you aren't doing enough in Lavendar's eyes."

"Okay, damn. I thought she had gotten through that!"

"She had, then something about when Mr. Rancid asked her out triggered something."

"Maybe I should clean the house and start doing the laundry when I'm at home instead of other stuff."

"I think that's what she wants Ron."

"Thanks for the heads up Harry," said Ron with appreciation in his voice.

"I've got to get back home before Hermione tries to go to the suppliers meeting. She was in and out of bed all night last night," said Harry before apparating back home. 


End file.
